kerorofandomcom-20200222-history
Metabolic Oh! Hellmageddon
is a song in Keroro Gunso. It was sung by Mamiko Noto (Angol Mois) and Kumiko Watanabe (Keroro), respectively. It was never used in the show, but was included in the 5th anniversary soundtrack. Lyrics Japanese オジ様ちょっと 最近少し 怠惰チックです あの頃の肌 ツヤツヤの皮膚 思い出してください フライドポテトはダメダメダメ(えっ､マジすか?) いきなりダンゴも高カロリー(し､しどい､なんば いいよるとね) プラモに マンガ三昧に 毎日テレビじゃ生活習慣病 (てゆーか 珍味佳肴?) ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン お腹の中の活断層 スパッと割って エクササイズ モア殿 自分も軍人です 日々訓練であります 掃除に洗濯 皿洗い トイレのカビもシャットアウト! バナナで滑って腹筋を(ええ～そうなんですかぁ) 土下座で腕立て 鍛えます(オジ様 すごいです) プラモ作るのも これからは お城にします まずは熊本城 (てゆーか沈思黙考?) ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン ノストラダムスの大予言 脂肪滅亡 エクササイズ (てゆーか惰気満々?) てゆーか餃子定食 てゆーか満願全席 いやっ､モア殿 てゆーか国産牛肉 てゆーか甘味別腹 そう言われましても てゆーか地方物産 てゆーか送料無料 ペコポンには誘惑が多いであります てゆーか要再検査 てゆーか心筋梗塞 げっ､それはマズいであります てゆーか介護必要 てゆーか福祉社会 明日からは いやっ､明後日からは いやっ､明々後日からは必ず!! ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン ピテカントロプスエレクトス メタボリックをハルマゲドン ピテカントロプスエレクトス (モア殿､1分の1はやめて) メタボリックをハルマゲドン (せめて､100万分の1で) ピテカントロプスエレクトス (いやっ､1万分の1でも) メタボリックをハルマゲドン (ぎゃーっ!1000分の1でもいいから) お腹の中の活断層 スパッと割って エクササイズ (てゆーか脂肪遊戯?)(こんなんで どうすか?)﻿ Romaji Fuu! Oh! Haah! Oji-sama chotto saikin sukoshi taidachikku desu Ano koro no hata tsuya tsuya no hifu omoidashite kudaisai Furaido poteto wa dame! dame! dame! Ikinari dango mo kou calorie Puramo ni manga zanmai ni Mainichi terebi ja seikatsuchuukanbyou Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon! Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Onaka no naka no katsudansou suppato watte EXERCISE Mois-dono jibun mo guunjin desu hibi kunrei de arimasu Souji ni sentaku sara arai toire no kabi mo SHUT OUT Banana ni subette fuukin wo Dogeza de ude tate kitaemasu Puramo tsukuru no mo kore kara wa Oshiro ni shimasu mazu wa kumamotojou! Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Nosutoradamusu no daiyogen shipou metsubou EXERCISE Uu uu! Foo! Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Pitekantoropusu erekutosu Metabolic wo armageddon Onaka no naka no katsudansou suppato watte EXERCISE﻿ English Fuu! Oh! Haah! Uncle has been a bit lazy recently Don't you remember your old, glossy skin from back then?[1] French fries are bad! Bad! Bad! (Er, are you serious?) Instant dangoes are too fat (Well, how about something good?) From anime to anime Watching TV every day is an unhealthy habit (You could say, it is best once-in-a-while?)[1] Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Blasting through the active fault inside your tummy[1] EXERCISE Mois, I am a soldier and I train every day I have to sweep, do laundry, wash the dishes, and clean the moldy toilet, too![1] Sliding on the banana and then getting up (Oh - is that right?) I do lots of push-ups and sit-ups and bow-downs especially[1] (Uncle is amazing) After making plastic models I plan to construct Kumamoto Castle[1] (You could say, crippling addiction?) Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Nostradamus's great prophecy is going to eliminate your belly fat with[1] EXERCISE (You could say, full of laziness?) You could say, dumplings will be the meal of the day? You could say, Manchu Han Imperial Feast?[1] Well, Mois You could say, domestic beef? You could say, something sweet for dessert?[1] If you say so You could say, local produce? You could say, free shipping? There are many temptations in Pekopon You could say, re-examination is necessary? You could say, potential heart attack?[1] Eek! That sounds awful[1] You could say, urgent care required? You could say, welfare society?Starting tomorrow… no, the day after tomorrow… no, two days after tomorrow, I promise!! I’ll-I’ll…get to it later!... Just kidding![1]Uu uu! Foo! Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Pithecanthropus erectus Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon Pithecanthropus erectus (Mois, halve 1/1) Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon (At least 1,000,000) Pithecanthropus erectus (Well, even 1/10,000) Metabolic oh! Hellmageddon (Okay! Even 1/1000 is OK) Blasting through the active fault inside your tummy with[1] EXERCISE (You could say, belly-fat burning activity?) (Why does this have to be so hard?)[1] Video Category:Keroro Gunso songs Category:Mois Category:Keroro